


Peace and Quiet

by lynnthinksurcool13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthinksurcool13/pseuds/lynnthinksurcool13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano has not disturbed Ludwig all day. He is definitely using the opportunity to get some work done, and is NOT distracted by Feliciano's lack of interruption AT ALL. That would make no sense. Interior monologue assignment for school. Originally published Feb 18 2011 on another site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little over a year ago for a creative writing class. Our challenge was to write a brief first-person piece that "sounds like thinking." Hopefully I've captured that here.

Wait a minute. I've read this sentence at least a half a dozen times, and I _still_ don't know what it says. Why is it so hard to concentrate? It's finally quiet for once, except for that damned _clock_. I wonder if it's broken. It's definitely never ticked that loudly before. Or has it…?

…

No, it definitely didn't before. How long have I been working, anyway? Minutes? Hours? I should've checked the clock when I started, but I wanted to get some work done while I had the chance…

Feliciano must've moved it. Maybe it's ticking louder because it's closer. But he probably wouldn't be able to reach it, and knowing him he would've made a mess trying and I would know. Maybe Gilbert modified it somehow? That's just the sort of trick he'd try to pull on me.

No, that's ridiculous. It probably sounds loud because it's finally quiet enough for me to _hear_ it.

But why? Usually Feli would be here by now, talking my ear off about pasta or puppies or cute girls, or he'd be trying to drag me outside – he'd probably succeed, too, and I'd never get any work done. Though it's not like I've done much today, either.

The phone hasn't rung once. Wait, did it? Or was that yesterday? Feliciano was here yesterday, so it must've been work-related. But he hasn't called me once. Usually by now he's gotten himself stuck on the side of the road with an empty gas tank, or his shoes are untied, or he forgot his key and can't remember the one behind the tomato plant. Has his brother stopped him from coming? I know he doesn't like me. But that's ridiculous, Feliciano would come anyways. Or at least call. But _something_.

He's probably just taking a nap. But it's still early… Maybe he's cooking. He must be cooking a big lunch – making pasta from scratch, I bet, "the only good kind." That boy eats pasta far too often. _I_ eat pasta too often – when did that happen? When did this convoluted relationship start? We used to just be colleagues.

Maybe I should call. Just to make sure he's alright. But if I do, he'll probably want to come over and take me to get gelato or watch TV or play with my dogs and I would get _nothing done_ – though I suppose it would be more fun than my current activity… At least I'd know he's okay…

But I shouldn't call. He's fine. Everything's fine, and he doesn't need me…

So… this document… is proposing something, I think – appropriation of funding? Or is this one for some policy change? Ugh, I just can't do this right now…

…You know what? It _is_ awfully nice out, and Italy is so beautiful this time of year… Maybe I'll just go out, run some errands. And I can stop by Feliciano's house, maybe bring some gelato, just to make sure he's okay. Because that's what best friends do, right? Visit each other when they happen to be in the neighborhood? Yes, I think people do that, that sounds like normal friend behavior… And anyways Feliciano comes here all the time, even when I ask him not to…

Well, I suppose this work can wait a little bit longer than it already has. I might as well go now, right? So which route would be the fastest…?


End file.
